Welcome Home Cowboy
by Fox Xanatos
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Spike is back! But many changes has happened and Spike has to learn to adapt to them. Faye's dating Andy and who is Anita and what is going on with Anita's boyfriend. SF R
1. Default Chapter

Back To Your Heart 

Hi guys! This is my first Cowboy Bebop fic soo.....please be gentle. Anyway just a warning in advance many of the characters will be a little OC. Also I'm going to put in a couple of songs in it and just please tell me that you liked it okay. Now on with the story.

The Goodbye

"Where are you going? Why are you going? You told me once that the past doesn't matter......but you're the one who's tied to the past

Spike!" Faye yelled at Spike holding a gun to his head.

Spike looked at Faye and put his face near hers and starred into her eyes. "Look into my eyes Faye. One of them is fake because I lost it in an accident. Since then I've been seeing the past in one eye, and the present in the other. So I thought I could only see glimpses of reality."

Faye was in shock she couldn't help but stare into his eyes. She had never noticed it before. "Don't tell me things like that......" Starting to get upset. "you've never told me anything about yourself......so don't start telling me now!"

"I thought I was watching a dream I would never wake up from, before I knew it the dream was over." After that Spike pulled his face away from Faye's and started walking to the cockpit. Faye on the other hand wasn't going to let him go that easy. She was about to tell him something she wasn't planning on telling anyone.

".......My.......memory came back......" she said was hint of sadness in her voice. Spike stopped in his tracks, he wanted to hear what she was going to say. "......but ......nothing good came out of it. There was no place to return to......this was the only I could go back to! But now......now you're leaving just like that! What are going to do!? Where are you going to go!? Are you telling me you're just going to throw your life away!"

"I'm going there to die." Spike said with unusual calmness. "I'm going to see if I'm really alive." As he said that he started to walk away again. Faye took the gun in her hand with tears in her eyes and started shooting at the ceiling. Hoping and praying that he would change his mind before he left.

As she watched him leave she realized something.

Flashback

Faye had just walked into the Bebop and was heading into the so-called living room, when she heard Spike speak...

"Hey Jet have you ever heard this story. There once was a tiger stripped cat, this cat lived a million died a million times reborn and lived a million lives, and he was owned by various people who he never really cared for, the cat wasn't afraid to die. One day he was he was born a stray, which meant he was free, he met a white female cat and the two spent their days happily together. Well years past and the female cat grew old and died, the tiger stripped cat cried a million time and died, but this time he didn't come back."

"That was a good story."

"I hate it, you know I hate cats." As he said that they both broke out into laughter.

Faye was confused, what were they talking about? What was the deal with the cat? She didn't understand and when she doesn't understand things she gets mad, but was stopped short when Jet spoke.

"Hey Spike was it for the girl?" she knew what he meant by that. He was talking about Julia, which made her even more upset.

"She's gone......there is nothing I can do for her now."

End Flashback

Faye got the story. The tiger stripped cat was Spike and the white female cat was Julia.

She let the tears fall from her eyes as she saw that he was already gone and not with her. She knew she would never see him again and it killed her inside.

He was going to avenge Julia's death and in turn get himself killed. It hurt even more to know she didn't make any kind of attempt to stop him, just make 5 new holes in the ceiling of the Bebop.

That was the last time she saw Spike, until 4 years later.........

There chapter one is done please tell me what you think. I have the entire thing planned out so don't worry about having to wait or should I make you. Grins evilly Anyway please review. See ya

Blue Vixen


	2. Welcome Back Cowboy

Back To Your Heart 

Hi peoples! How ya doin? Look first of all I want to apologize to all of my old reviewers; my computer would not allow me to change the chapter that was wrongly up-dated. So with a heavy heart I had no choice but to delete it and start again. I'm thinking of adding a few changes, just to make the story a little better. Tell me what you think okay, I need some more ideas. Thanks!!

Welcome Back Cowboy

A tall, lanky, man with green puffy hair like an afro walked on the docks of Mars. He had left his so-called home behind and went to fight his past. This man was the one and only Spike Spiegel. '_Man where the hell is the Bebop'. _

And then he saw it....... the Bebop. It wasn't the old Bebop that had no color or style, no what he saw was a ship that was painted white with red streaks. In bold red letters on the side of it said the name Bebop with a small inscription on it that said Bounty Head Beware We're Coming For You.

"Wow" was all that Spike could say. But Spike being himself quickly shrugged it off and went inside. The inside of the ship had been renovated as well. The walls were painted white and floor was carpeted, the hanger was neat and organized with shelves that had every kind of ship parts and tools.

The living room also had been renovated, the once gold tinted couch that he used to sleep on now had a red covering, the fan was working and they also had air conditioning. They had even replaced the old TV with a new one as well. The kitchen Spike barely recognized, it had a large refrigerator were the old one used to be and it was full of food, there was a dining table there. Even the cabinets had pots, pans, plates, forks, knives, spoons, napkins, glasses you name it, it was there.

"So your finally back" a deep gruffy but playful voice said behind him. Spike turned around and saw Jet. He hadn't changed a bit. Spike smiled looking at his old partner and seeing that he wasn't angry at him for leaving.

"Hey how's it been, I haven't seen you for four years." Jet replied again with the same happiness in his voice. He led Spike back in to the living room and sat down on the couch. When he did his expression changed. He looked hurt and sad, and Spike seeing that began to feel guilty. He knew what Jet wanted. He wanted the truth.

"So where have you been?" Jet asked again. Spike turned serious and was prepared to answer all questions truthfully.

"I had to finish what had started. I took Vicious down and broke up the Syndicate. I also had to get myself fixed up. I had done some real damage to myself when I left. My eye need to be fixed and when I got to the hospital I had internal damage, head trauma, a whole bunch of bullets in me, but all in all it was just a lot cuts and bruises." Spike said getting up from the couch and getting himself a glass of water.

"Then why didn't you come back afterwards?"

"I guess......I guess I was scared. I didn't know if you were going to welcome me in with a gun to my head or a greeting. I also had felt real guilty for all the pain I had caused you and the woman." He sat back down next to Jet.

"Then how come you came back?"

"I had a vision. I saw something that gave me a feeling I could not explain. I saw you, Faye, Ed, the mutt, and myself all together again and for some reason I felt good about what I had done back then with all of you. Then that feeling came and I just knew I had to come back and see.'

"See what"?

"If I really did belong here or where the Syndicate lay, in the ground." Spike changed back to his laid back self. "Now that I have answered yours I want you to answer mine."

"Fire away"

"What the hell happened to this place?"

"About 10 months after you left there was a huge bounty reward on Callisto for 500,000,000 woolong. The bounty head was doing everything imaginable bombings, rape, murder, robberies, selling illegal drugs such as Red Eye, he was also was an escaped convict. So you can guess that we headed there right away. The funny thing is that he was very smart, but when he was around women such as Faye he was like a drunken idiot. Basically she seduced him and by the time I got there he was knocked out and in rope and handcuffs."

"Just before we got to the ISSP Faye told me everything, about her being in suspended animation, the loss of memory and how she finally remembered. She also told me about the huge debt that she had. So I made her a deal, I would give her the entire bounty to pay off her debt and she had to quit gambling and help out around here."

"She did exactly what I asked believe it or not. She paid her debt and she hasn't gambled since. After she was done paying we had about 200,000,000 left. What she did surprised me, she sent me to a small area on Mars for about 2 weeks saying that I needed a vacation. Then when she got back it was just like it is now, she said it was for being the father that she had lost."

"So basically what your telling me is that she's stopped being a slut and moved on with life?" Spike laughed at his joke but stopped when he saw Jet's face.

"Don't you dare ever talk about her like that again. You have no idea what she went through after you left. Jesus Christ man she tried killing herself three times! And do you want to know why?! She did it because of you! She kept on praying every night for 15 months hoping that your sorry ass would come back to her!

Spike couldn't even think. "She tried killing herself?"

"Yeah three times, she tried slitting her wrists twice and the third she took and over dose of sleeping pills." Jet replied calming down.

Guilt washed all through Spike, he had no idea that she was that upset. "How.......What......Is she okay now?" He asked not knowing what to say anymore. For some reason he felt himself become worried for her safety.

"Yeah she's fine now. She's a school teacher."

Spike spat out his drink and started choking. Faye a schoolteacher, were they talking about the same Faye. "You're joking right, you've got to be kidding. I mean she hates kids right?"

"No not at all. She even has her own little apartment on Mars. She lives there on weekdays and lives here on the weekends. It's amazing how she went from being depressed for almost a year and a half to being a loved teacher. I've still have got to find a way to thank Anita for it."

"Anita?"

"Yeah she's Faye's ......." Jet stopped himself before he could let anything slip.

"Faye's what?"

"Sorry buddy I can't tell you, but I can give you a way to find out for yourself. Here is Faye's address and phone number, and here is the school that she works at."

Jet handed Spike a piece of paper with everything on it. "Oh and Spike."

"Yes"

"Don't treat her like you used to. I don't think she could handle it. Please be gentle with her. She's been through too much. Capeash."

"Yeah I got it. I won't do anything too rash." "Oh and one more thing.......it's good to have you back."

"It good to be back."

Done with chappie 2! So how is it? Please review and tell me what you think. Anyway I really want to tell you guys that Faye will be a little OC but she will go back to her old self okay. Love ya all.

Fox Xanatos


	3. Meeting Anita

Back To Your Heart 

Hi peoples! I don't have much to say today, so I'll make it quick. Please expect the chapters to be up-dated about once or twice a week, if not less. It just so happened that I had a few free days this week so I was allowed to write all I wanted. So that's basically it. Thanks for you co-op.

Meeting Anita

Spike flew to Mars wondering what and who was Anita and how much things had changed. "What's so important about this Anita woman anyway? It's not like she's a hero of some sort." He said to himself. "I bet I could reach her by her number, lets see here."

Pulling out the number that Jet had given he quickly dialed her number.

"Hello" Someone on the other line answered. Spike knew that it wasn't Faye but some how the voice sounded strangely familiar.

"Hello" the voice repeated.

"Uh hi I was wondering if Faye Valentine was there?"

"No she isn't she's teaching right now, could I ask her to called you back at some point today?"

"No that's okay I'll just stop by the school and see her myself, I kinda of haven't seen her for a while and I really want to see how she's doing."

"Umm sure, would you like me to take you to her when you get there?"

"Why not. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay I'll meet you at the entrance to the school okay see ya, oh and by the way my name's Anita bye"

Click

"So that's who Anita is, but she doesn't sound older than 17. But she seem to know a lot about Faye so what the hell."

Spike landed at the as true to his word in 10 minutes. Mars Elementary was what the school was called. Waiting for him was a woman right outside the school entrance.

"Excuse me, but are you Anita?"

"Yes I am, and you are the one I have to take Faye too rig......"Anita stopped short when she saw who she was talking to. "Spike is that really you, please tell me your not another illusion." Anita practically begged. Tears came to her eyes as she spoke as if she knew him. Anita had long orange hair that was in a loose braid; she had fairly tanned skin and had golden eyes like a cat. She was wearing tan khakis and a white T-shirt that said "Computer Whiz".

"Yes I'm Spike and how do you know who I am?"

"Spike.........it's me..........Edward."

"WHAT! Your Ed! Oh wow what happened to you? I mean not that it's a good thing but wow, I never thought you could look so grown up." Spike said lost for words. The 13 year old little girl who spoke in the third person, had a huge appetite, wore nothing but spandex shorts and a T-shirt that was way to small, and was an amazing hacker, had turned into a well mannered, sophisticated, charming and beautiful young woman.

"Yeah it's me alright. But how did you survive? What did you do while you were gone? How come you didn't come back? What did......"

"I'll tell you everything okay, let's sit down." Spike cut her off. Edward or Anita nodded and sat down on the stairs to the school. Spike then told her everything that had happened and what he did, and also what he found out from Jet.

"So now tell me what happened to you?"

"Jeez Spike you say it like it was a bad thing that I changed." Anita said sarcastically.

"It's not a bad thing in fact I really like it, but compared to what you were like before I'm going to need some time to get used to it okay. Anyway I want answers, what made you change?"

"My father after I left got abusive. He had finally made all of the crater markings and decided to sell it to the public, but no body would buy. I tried helping as best as I could at the time, but I would usually scare the person away by my crazy antics. He finally got fed up with the way I acted and started yelling at me. Then after about 2 months with no success he started drinking and committing crimes. Then every night he would come home and beat me until I was almost near death. Then he would leave me alone for the rest of the week. I also was treated badly, I got little food and I slept on the damp floor."

"Then it got worse, my father got fed up with me talking in the third person and started beating me for that as well. He said every time I spoke like that he would hit me, and you know from experience that my father was no pushover. And I tried so hard not to speak after that." Anita said, she was already crying. Tears where streaming down her face and trying not to look at him.

"You can stop if you want, I'm not going to push you."

"No it feels good to get this off my shoulders. Anyway my dad's violent behavior got so bad that one week when my father was out drinking I snuck out of the house and went to the old orphanage that I had stayed at and asked the woman that worked there to look after Ein. She graciously agreed and I ran back to the house, but my father was already there. When I came in he grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the wall, then he started punching and kicking me for about 30 minutes be fore he passed out."

"After the beating I was able to build up some strength to call the ISSP and get myself help. I passed out by the time they got there. When I woke up I was in the hospital covered in casts and bandages. I found out that I had a small amount of head trauma, nothing to serious, but my legs were both broken, I had five broken ribs, a smashed bone in my arm that they had to replace, and I had lost 6 teeth that they were able to replace as well. But nothing compared to the amount of pain then what I felt in my heart. I had found out that my father had disappeared when the police got there."

"So you were all alone. How did you pay the hospital bill?"

"I didn't. Apparently there just happened to be a bounty on my dad and you can guess it Faye and Jet found out where I was. They completely covered everything with the bounty that they had caught; you know the 500,000,000 woolong one. Well anyway they got me out of the hospital and took me and Ein back on to the Bebop. But at the time Faye was still depressed about your disappearance, so I did my best to cheer her up.

"What did you do?"

"I tried to." Anita was cut off but the school bell ring. "Well school's over. We'll continue this conversation later."

"Sure definitely, now it's time for you to tell me where Faye is." Spike said with a smirk. He was very anxious to see Faye. It was written all over his face.

"She's in room 415 you can't miss it. It's the third door on the left. I think you'll like what she's done with the room. The parent's say that she's teaching to a whole new level, everyone that's in her class gets perfect marks. But you'll have to find out what she does yourself okay. I have to get going I have to get back to the apartment and get dinner started, I'll see you soon I hope bye."

Anita walked away and Spike tried to push himself through the crowd of children that were racing out of the school.

"I honestly can't wait to see her."

Alrighty! Chapter three is completed. So Edward is now Anita. Please tell me you like it, you will eventually find out why her name is Anita, but that will be later on. So please review and no flames. Thanks and see ya.

Fox Xanatos


	4. A Whole New Faye

Back To Your Heart 

Hello! I just want to make this quick, I'm really disappointed at the status of reviews I'm getting. If you really want me to up-date I'm hoping that I'll get a few more then just 1 or 2 reviews each chapter. Anywho on with the story!

A Whole New Faye

Spike walked through the halls of the school; he barley knew what was in the school, when he was in the Syndicate they had taught him every thing he needed, so he never went to school. Even when he little his parents couldn't manage enough money to put him in school. They had owed the Syndicate too much.

As he walked to class 415 he noticed that the walls had pictures of all the bounties that they had ever laid eyes on. He also caught sight of a picture of Roco with his sister Stella. On it, it said, "We Miss You Roco"

Walking into the room he saw a big classroom with cushioned seats and polished desks. Each desk could hold about 2 to 3 kids. At the front of the room there was the teachers desk with nun other than Faye, but she had changed. Her hair was still the same and so was her face, but now she was wearing tight, but not so tight jeans, black leather high heels that came up to mid-calf. (You can't tell that they come up that far I just added it in ) She wore a violet blouse with small flower decorations.

"Can I help you?" Spike heard Faye say, her back still facing him, her voice was still the same except a little more sophisticated, and it also seemed dead, her voice had lost its liveliness, as if it was just person without a soul.

"Hello……Romani."

Faye gasped and turned around sharply. Her expression looked as if she had been attacked. Her eyes, once full of life, are now dull and clouded, wide and full of fear. Her body was trembling, she was scared stiff.

"Hi Faye how's it going?"

Spike started advancing toward her, but every time he took a step forward she stepped backwards. "Faye it's me Spike, what's wrong with you." Spike kept on walking until Faye's back was against the wall.

"Faye it's me Spike, don't you remember me?" Spike started walking towards her once again.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed at him when he was at arm's length. Startled Spike took a step back, but quickly recovered with a frown.

"Please go away, stop torturing me like this, I can't take it anymore………I can't take it anymore." She said sliding down on to the ground and huddling into a ball. She looked so helpless, and it frightened him to quite an extent.

"Why…….why now, why did you have to come here now! I was just getting over you! I was finally happy, now you've come back to haunt me again! What did I do to deserve this? I haven't done anything wrong in 3 years." Faye said to herself, and to Spike.

"Faye it's me and I'm real, I'm alive I'm not dead. Please look at me I won't disappear I promise, please just look at me." Faye turned her head slightly to take a look at him. Tears were still sliding down her face. Spike knelt down to her level and looked into each other's eyes. Faye slowly brought her hand up to his face and touched lightly, and then pulled it back quickly as if it had burned her.

"Spike is it really you tell me you're really real. I don't want this to be another dream that I'll wake up from and end up crying myself all the way to school, and then put a fake smile for all the kids that they can all see through, please tell me." She said in a whisper as she attached herself onto him in a gentle embrace.

Spike returned the embrace not really sure of what he was doing, he stood up with Faye still in his arms, listening to her breath, they were shallow and raspy, and she hiccuped from time to time. He also noticed that he had started to rub her back in a circle pattern. He didn't stop, he knew that she needed this.

They stayed that way for about 5 minutes before Faye spoke. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Her voice was muffled because she was talking with her face in his chest, but he heard it clearly and smirked. She didn't completely change.

"I know a small little diner, why don't we go over there and get a drink, besides I get a discount every time I bring a guest. I'm their best customer." Faye said with a small smile, taking her face away from him. Spike chuckled; she was still trying to spend as less as she could.

"Sure and I'll tell everything that happened when I left, every single detail, then I want the same thing from you, including the most embarrassing moments got it." Faye nodded lightly and started picking up all of her stuff and walked to the door. Spike starred at her mesmerizing every movement that she made. He noticed that she had most definitely had grown up.

"_In more ways than one._" The voice in his head said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spike asked mentally

"_You know what I mean, don't try to hide it, I am you remember, I know every thing that you're thinking."_

"Your annoying, go away, I don't need you to tell me what I'm thinking and what I'm not."

"You know she's got a great body, great legs, skinny waist, ruby red lips, huge breasts…"

"ENOUGH! All right I get it I think she's unbelievably hot, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, you name it!"

"I told you, I'm always right."

"Go away, your giving me a headache."

"_Fine be like that"_

Spike grimaced at the argument that he had just had, his mind had actually beat him, and to make matters worse he agreed. Faye had changed in more ways than one. 'Could she really take Julia's place' Spike thought.

Faye watched the scene before her; Spike had totally zoned out. First he looked confused, then irritated and then he was blushing. The Spike Spiegel was actually blushing. Then he looked confused again, but this time he looked lost as well. She giggled at the sight; he looked like a little boy that had just been given a math problem that he couldn't comprehend.

Spike snapped out of his trance when he saw Faye giggling. "What's so funny?"

"You are," She said now going into hysterics, she was holding on to the door for support. Soon enough she on the ground rolling from side to side; her face started to also turn red from the lack of oxygen.

"Come on I'm not that amusing. All I did was have a verbal argument with myself" Spike said laughing slightly in spite of himself. This was the first time he had ever seen her act like she was doing right now. "Hey Faye, how come you never acted like this before around me?"

"I would have, but these emotions where all locked away in my mind at the time being, when you saw me before you left, I was hiding everything, now that I have my memory back I can't let the mask down and show my true self, but I can show what I was like, just like now. My old self would the one I had forgotten would have been too cheerful to bounty hunt, so I became a combination of both. I am two of the same person in one body." Faye explained while calming down from her little excitement.

"So basically you're a combination of the old Faye and the one I know right." Spike said understandingly "I kind of like that, it nice to see you a little more open." He replied smiling.

"Come on I'm starving, and these people have the best turkey sandwiches. I just know you'll like them." Faye said as they started walking out of the school and down the street.

The diner was small and quaint. It had booths that you sat at and small stools. The floor was black and white that if you stared at you would get a headache. It also had pictures of what it was like in the 1960. Extremely rare to get now a day. Both Faye and Spike sat themselves down in a booth at the edge of the place.

"Hello Faye how are you?" the waitress said. She was a lady in her late 50's or early 60's. She was short and a little pudgy, but she had sweet personality.

"I'm fine Kili, how are you and David doing?"

"Oh me and David are doing great, thanks to you. I still can't begin to tell you how grateful we are, now what would you like to eat?"

"Could we please have some of you delicious turkey sandwiches, with turkey mayo, and…."

"Lettuce" Kili finished for her. "Yes I know, you loved our sandwiches."

Kili left and Spike spoke. "What did you do, I mean that they are so grateful for?"

"There was a robbery here about 2 months ago, their daughter was here and the robber put a gun to her head demanding that they give him all of their money, and I was there at the time being, so I just snuck up behind the guy and knocked him out with the butt of my gun. Not much I just couldn't let one of my favorite students die."

"Their daughter is your student, what's her name?" Spike asked amused at Faye's story.

"You'll meet her, she's always my waitress, or bus-girl, either way I always see her. She is a wonderful girl, she help out when ever she gets the chance and is a grade A student."

"You still haven't told me her name." "Sorry her name is Shura."

"Yes" Spike and Faye turned their heads to see a young girl about 13 years old, she had short blue hair and deep blues eyes. (Anyone who knows Shinobu from Love Hina, that's what she looks like. ) She also had a tight blue stripped shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi Shura, how are you doing?" Faye asked in a tender voice that Spike never new she had. "Umm………well if it isn't a bad time I'm having trouble with one of my math problems. Could you please help me out?"

"Sure just bring it over and while you're at it, please bring our sandwiches. I'm really hungry." Faye said in a playful pleading voice, Shura giggled, nodded and ran off.

"Your really good with kids, I never thought I would ever see this side of you." Spike stated.

"I guess I have to thank Anita for it, oh you don't know who Anita is though do you?"

"I met her already, and I've known her for a very long time in fact. I know that she Ed. I talked to her before I saw you. She told me all about her father and what she went through, but she still hasn't told me what she did to get you out of your depression and why she changed her name to Anita."

"I'm back." Shura said breaking up their conversation and handing them their sandwiches. "Could you please help me Faye." Faye nodded and started helping her out with her homework.

"I thought that your supposed to call your teachers by their last name, not there first." Spike stated. "I let them call me Faye because I feel old when they call me Ms.Valentine. Besides there are two people in the school besides me with Valentine as there last name." Faye said.

"Yeah there's the Principal, and the science teacher, and they are both boys so we always tease them. Not to mention they aren't really nice people, so we all try to avoid them as much and best as we can." Shura added. "They also have rumors that the Principal and the science teacher once had bounties on them so we also try to avoid being alone with them, but since Faye here became our teacher nothing strange has gone on, so we really have to thank her."

"That's also why I became a teacher here. I didn't want these children to be endangered just because they are doing something right." Faye said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Doing something right?" Shura asked. "Yes you guys are going to school right? Then you're doing something your good. You kids shouldn't be in danger when you are going to school." Faye explained.

"Thanks you Faye I think I can figure it all out on my own now." Shura replied and ran off into the kitchen.

"She's a really good kid isn't she?" Spike said "Yeah now," Faye said getting settled "I want answers, what did you do when you left, where did you go, what happened to Julia?"

Spike told Faye everything that happened and what he did afterwards. "After I broke up the Syndicate I had a funeral for Vicious and Julia. I owed it to them."

"Owed it to them?" "Yeah, even if Vicious was my enemy, he was still like a brother. We were best friends when we were little kids, so it was only fair to give him a proper burial. Julia had helped me let go of my past. She showed me that your given life to fulfill it to it's most. After I learned that I started realizing that I could move on and be happy once again."

"I see." Faye said finishing up her sandwich and taking a sip of her drink.

"So what happened to you?" Spike asked picking up his tray and throwing away his garbage, then sitting back down.

"About 2 months after you left I fell into depression; I wouldn't eat, sleep, or drink. I would just wallow in my misery. Then I got so upset I slit my wrists……twice." Faye said showing Spike the X shaped scars on both wrists.

"Then when that didn't work I took an over dose of sleeping pills. I almost went into a coma. Jet saved me right before I fell asleep. Then after some recovery I started bounty hunting again, but I had a lot of trouble, I kept on hoping that I would see you, so I usually got distracted and lost the bounty. Then when the 500,000,000 woolong bounty came I actually was excited and I thought that if you were with me you would try to steal it from me, so I jumped into action."

"You seduced him and knocked him out cold right?" Faye nodded and Spike chuckled. That was the way she always caught her bounty heads. "Jet also told me that you paid off your debt, and I saw the Bebop. He said you said that it was for being the father that you had lost right?" Faye nodded again.

"What hasn't Jet told you yet?" Faye asked. "No one has told me what happened to Edwa-oh sorry Anita. I mean why did she change her name and what happened to her after up picked her up from the hospital?"

Faye took a deep breath. "Spike Anita is my………daughter."

All right! Chapter 4 is over. Tell me did you like? Was it good? Please review okay and see ya!

Fox Xanatos


	5. Memories

Welcome Home Cowboy 

Hello! Hi everyone and thank you for your reviews. I just want you guys to know that I completely fixed this story so whatever questions or concerns you have about Ed being Faye's daughter is explained in this chapter. But I don't want to keep you waiting, so please enjoy your selves for the mean time and now on with the story!

Memories 

"WHAT!" Spike spit out his drink and started choking, and then fell out of his seat. The shock of what he had just heard was too much for him. He could take things like Faye being a school teacher and getting her memories back, but Anita being her daughter, that's overload.

"Spike! Spike are you okay?" Faye asked concerned as she rushed over to were he was and kneeling by his side.

"Yeah I'm fine, why did you have to tell me that when I was taking a drink." He said with a small pout.

"Well you're the one who decided to take that drink when I was telling you." Faye stated, helping him back up on to his seat. Then sitting herself down.

"So tell me, how did Anita become your daughter?" Spike asked with curiosity.

"Well it all started……."

Flash Back

Edward walked around the Bebop. She was looking for Faye; Jet had just told her about Spike's death and how it effected everyone especially Faye. (In this Flash Back we are going to call Anita, Ed okay, I just wanted to get that cleared up. )

"Faye-Faye were are you! Edward wants to talk to you!" Ed had already checked the hanger, Faye's room, the kitchen, the living room, and out side the Bebop.

"Faye-Faye were are you!" Ed shouted, but then stopped as she heard something come from Spike's room. Opening up the door she saw Faye lying on Spike's bed holding on to his pillow and crying, no sobbing uncontrollably into it. Suddenly Ed felt unbelievably up-set; tears stung her eyes as she tried to hold them back. Alas she couldn't she let them fall; they fell like a stream and soon Ed was sobbing along with Faye.

Faye removed her head from the pillow and saw Ed sitting at the foot of the bed curled up into a ball crying her eyes out. "Ed why are you crying?"

"Edward is crying, because Ed misses Spike-person, and because Faye-Faye is so upset." Ed said still crying; her words were hard to make out, but Faye was able to her them just fine. And hearing those words brought tears to her eyes once again.

Faye put her face in her hands and started crying once again, but gasped when she saw Ed climb up on to the bed and wrapped her arms around Faye, just like a child would do to it's mother when it was frightened. "Edward what are you doing?"

Ed let go of Faye and crawled to the edge of the bed and curled up into a ball again. She didn't say anything except whimper in pain. "Edward is sorry Faye-Faye, Edward has been through a lot and Ed saw that Faye-Faye has been feeling the same way, so Ed wanted to comfort Faye-Faye. Sorry Faye-Faye." Edward whispered.

Faye felt even worse after she heard that so she did what her instincts told her to do. Crawling slowly over to the weeping girl, she gently picked her up and held Ed in her lap, rocking her back and forth trying to calm the girl while silent tears fell from her eyes. Ed wrapped her arms around Faye once again and soon fell asleep.

After about 30 minutes Faye was starting to get hungry and was also getting a cramp from staying in one position for so long. "Edward, hey Edward listen you need to get up." Ed mumbled something and slowly lifted her head, and opened her eyes.

"Thank you Faye-Faye. Ed's sorry Ed acted like that, but Ed is still hurt from what father-person did to Ed. Ed just needed someone to hold Ed." With that Ed started walking out of the room, but was stopped when she felt Faye grab her wrist.

"Hey Ed would you like to eat lunch with me. I need someone to talk to right now." Faye said putting on a fake smile. Ed saw right through it, but nodded eagerly. She hadn't eaten much since she left her father and was still underweight. Everybody had been trying to get Ed to eat as much as she could at each meal. "Could I ask you something Faye-Faye?" Faye nodded

Jet wasn't there because he was out catching a bounty that could fix up all of the repairs that where needed and fill up the refrigerator. Walking to the kitchen Faye asked what Ed wanted to tell her.

"Ed wanted to ask Faye-Faye if Faye-Faye could help Ed become a real woman." She exclaimed in a calm, but excited voice.

"What do you mean become a real woman?" Faye asked confused. "Ed knows that she looks like a little boy and many people mistake Ed for it. Ed also knows about Ed's speech problem; Ed also wants to learn all about manners, also Ed wants to go to school to be very smart, and Ed also wants a new wardrobe." Ed explained.

"Could you put that into smaller terms, please Ed you're speaking way to fast."

"Edward wants to be like Faye-Faye. Faye-Faye is Ed's role model. Ed wants to be just like Faye-Faye, except smoking, and Faye-Faye's bad mood swings." Ed said slowly and a lot more calmly.

Faye sweat dropped and went into the kitchen and took out a package of Macaroni and Cheese. "You think I have bad mood swings Ed?"

"Well Ed doesn't think that Faye-Faye has bad mood swings, just sometimes Faye-Faye takes anger out in an inappropriate ways. Ed just doesn't want to have that kind of reaction to things Ed doesn't like. Faye-Faye can get really scary when Faye-Faye is mad." Ed said sitting herself down in a chair at the table.

"I see, but Edward I have something to tell you." Faye said sitting down at the table. She had just put the stove on for the water to boil. "What you become is up to you. I can teach you to be like me, but that does not mean that you'll turn out like me. I remember what my mother said If you keep you vision clear you will see the future, what happens in your future is your responsibility. My mother told me that on my first day of school. I was nervous and hoped that people would like me. So I acted like myself, and I got many friends, because I took advantage of my future."

"So you're saying that Ed can be just like Faye-Faye without Faye-Faye's help. Ed just have to work hard at it?" Ed asked listening to every word that

Faye said.

"That's right. I will help you as much as I can, like clothes, school, and all that other stuff, but I think that you are fully capable of teaching your self to speak properly. I mean if you can teach yourself to be the greatest computer hacker, what's stopping you from doing what you want."

Faye got up from the table and walked over to the stove to check on the food, leaving Ed to her thoughts.

"Hey Faye, could you please take me to the mall and help me pick out a new wardrobe." Ed said very carefully. Faye turned around and smiled at Ed. She had just made her first attempt to speak normally.

End Flash Back

"After a few months I became so attached to her that I made up my mind"

Flash Back

Faye walked quickly down the street of Earth to the old orphanage where Ed used to live.

'_I've got to hurry, Ed's birthday is in 2 days?'_

Entering the old building she was met by nun who ran the place. "Ah it's so nice to see you miss, how is Edward doing?"

"It's nice to see you again too, Ed is doing fine, in school and everything."

"Oh, that's great, can I help you with something?"

Two Days Later

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Edward, happy birthday to you!!" Everyone sang as the watched Ed blow out the candles for her 15th birthday.

"Can I open presents now?"

Faye laughed at her childish antics and nodded and laughed some more as she happily bounded for the living that held more then 20 presents waiting for her.

The party was small and only held the presence of Jet, Faye, Ein, Michelle, a couple of other friends, and of course Ed.

A half-hour later Edward had opened all of her gifts, but was surprised to see that she not gotten anything from Faye, which up-set her greatly. Everyone had left and now she and Faye were cleaning up.

"Hey Faye, how come you didn't give me anything?"

"You'll see sweetie, I did get you something, I just have to give it to you later, kay."

"Okay" Edward said, her sadness quickly disappearing.

Later that Night

"Hey Ed, come down here!" Faye yelled.

"Coming!"

Faye sat down nervously, she hoped that Ed liked this. Ed soon came down the stairs in her pajamas and walked over the distraught looking Faye.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine, look Ed, have you ever wanted a mother?"

"What kind of question is that, every girl wants a mother they can look up to."

"Then I think you'll like this." Faye handed Ed a envolope that was lightly decorated.

Taking the envelope, Edward looked at Faye nervously and opened it. Her eyes widened dramatically.

"Adoption Papers." She breathed, almost shocked, Edward sat down just as her legs gave away.

"I………I would love it if you had the honor of becoming my daughter. I love you so much, Ed, you've helped me through everything." Faye said shyly afraid of her reaction.

"Do……….do you really want to adopt me? This isn't some kind of joke or dream?"

"No, it isn't a dream or joke."

"Why are some of the spaces unfilled?"

"I wanted you to make it official. The only things that are blank is your name, birthday, and official day of adoption."

"I………I don't know what t-to say, except………except THANK YOU!!!" Ed cried as she threw herself on Faye crying happily.

"Thank you thank you thank you, I've always wanted a mother!!"

"Then lets fill out the form." Faye said lightly as tears of happiness continued to cascade down her face.

Faye watched silently as Ed filled out the form.

"Here."

It said:

Name: Anita Edward Valentine

Bithday: January 1, 2056

Official Date of Adoption: January 1, 2071

"Why did you name yourself Anita?"

"My real mother's name was Anita, she died giving birth to me, I have a picture of her, I look exactly like her, so I thought, why not."

"I agree."

"I think I'll go to bed, kay."

Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight, mother."

End Flash Back

"An that's how it happened. Really the most shocking thing about it was when she asked me to teach her how to become a proper lady. I got her into school and by the time she was in High School she was like any other teenager, not to mention her becoming my daughter gave her a place in the world." Faye said finishing off her drink.

Spike was in complete shock. Faye had really done a great job. Not only had Anita learned to speak properly, she had also gotten her clothes and education, and she become her daughter. More importantly Ed got through to Faye.

"That still doesn't answer my question on how she got you out of depression. I still don't get how she got to you, and made you, well you once again."

"She didn't, but she helped."

"Then how did you recover?"

Flash Back

Faye was sitting at a bar on Mars. She had just gotten Ed into school, and still no matter how much she tried she couldn't get over Spike. Every night when she wasn't busy, she would go over to a bar and drink her heart out. Then the next morning she would sleep the rest of the day. And not to mention the nights that she was free were 4 to 5 days a week.

"What can I get you Faye?" asked the bartender; he had gotten to know Faye. She would tell him everything that was going on.

"Just give me the strongest you have Rick, I'm really not feeling good today."

"Okay Faye, would you like to talk about it?" "We just got a letter from what was left of the Syndicate. They wanted to say that they were sorry and that they were just following orders. Not to mention that they still haven't found Spike's body." Faye finished and took a sip of her drink. At that moment she didn't care what it was, she just wanted to forget.

After about 3 hours at the bar Faye decided to take a walk on the beach. The beach was about 10 blocks from the bar, so for the time that she was walking, she could collect her thoughts. She didn't drink enough to get drunk. On the beach there was a small bench that could hold about 2 people, Faye would usually just sit there and watch the sun rise.

Faye sat herself down on the bench, and then noticed that there was someone else sitting on the bench with her. Looking closer at him she noticed that he looked awfully familiar. The man had blond hair, dark brown eyes, and had a very lanky but muscular body, he was wearing baggy blue jeans and a dark blue button-up shirt, and he also had a frustrated look on his face.

Then it hit her. It was Andy, the man that acted just like Spike. She hadn't seen him or heard of him since Spike defeated him and he became a samurai. "Andy?"

The man's head shot up quickly as he heard his name being called. "Yes, um who are you?"

"I had a feeling you didn't remember me, I'm Faye remember. I was Spike's partner. You took care of me when we went to the masquerade dance when you guys where both after Teddy Bomber."

"Yes I remember now, you were wearing the really revealing outfit. You were quite the looker, you still are." Andy smiled, and Faye lightly blushed at his compliment.

"So what are you doing here, you had a frustrated look on you face when I saw you." Faye asked.

"I've been thinking, ever since your friend Spike beat me, I still haven't found out who I am. I was kicked out of the YMCA (Young Men's Cowboy Association) for being a hazard, then I failed being a samurai because I let my ego get to my head, and I challenged people that were about 5 times better then me. I'm beginning to think that there is no reason for me being alive, because no matter what I do I can't do anything right." Andy explained "My horse also just past away from cancer, if I had noticed it sooner she would still be here." He put his head in his hands and took in some deep breaths.

"So what's going on with you and Spike, have you guys hooked up yet?"

"Spike's dead, he past away 4 months ago. He went to take revenge for his lover and got himself killed. I tried to talk him out of it, but he just kept on walking." Faye sobbed remembering the day Spike left. "I even had a gun in my hand, I could have shot him in the legs or some where so he didn't have to leave, but I was to upset to do anything, it all my fault that Spike died." By now Faye was in tears. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face.

She gasped when she felt Andy wrap his arms around her waist and bring her closer to him, she was even more surprised when she wrapped her arms around his torso and started sobbing into his chest. As she did so Andy was rubbing her back and telling her that it was all right and that she can let it all out.

About 15 minutes of crying Faye calmed down and Andy invited her to stay at his house. Faye agreed and stayed with.

End Flash Back

"That's what happened, ever since then Andy and I have been going out. He even stays at the apartment with us." Faye finished her story. "Are you done with questions or can we please head over to the Bebop. I promised Jet to cook my famous T-bone Steak, and if I want to get it done before dinner we have to go now."

"I have one more question though, how come Ed changed her name to Anita?" Spike pouted.(A/N:: I forgot to mention that Faye didn't include that little detail, sorry!)

"You'll have to asked Anita that yourself. Now come on."

Faye quickly paid for the bill and they both went their separate, they both had parked their crafts in different areas.

"It's really nice to have him back." Faye said to her self as she flew up to the Bebop.

All right chapter 5 is done! Whew that took me over a week to finish, sorry it took so long. Anyway please review!!!

Fox Xanatos


	6. One Happy Family

Welcome Home Cowboy

Hiya! Life's been good, a little rough but good. I'm pleased with the reviews I'm getting and I'm hoping that you guys enjoy what I'm doing. Without any further delays he's chapter 6.

One Big Family

Back up on the Bebop Spike decided to wander, he had seen the hanger, living room, and kitchen. He hadn't been able to check out the rest of the ship. The first thing he noticed was the bathroom, the once grungy, cramped, and dirty little room was now at least 3 times it's size and was now complete with a sink and toilet. And much to his happiness Spike found that right next to the shower was a small cabinet that you could reach into that was filled with towels.

After inspecting the bathroom he hurried down to the bedroom section. That too had also been renovated. The walls were painted and the floors were carpeted the same with the hanger and kitchen. Right next to each room was a small hamper for dirty laundry, and a small shoe department, just incase. Since he had only seen what was outside the rooms, what was inside made him even more curious.

Deciding to be mischievous he opened the door to Faye's room and peeked in. Her room was painted baby-blue that when in space made it look white, her floor was carpeted a deep violet that was a bit lighter then her hair. Her bed was big enough to fit 2 people and had a deep blue/green aqua quilt, sheets, and pillows; it was right up against a huge window that gave you a fabulous view. Right next to her bed was a desk and drawer, and right above the drawer was a huge mirror that you could see your entire body in. Spike assumed that the desk was for work and the drawer was where she kept all of her clothes. A light on the ceiling lighted the room and she also had a small little light near her bed probably to use to read before she went to sleep; it was a neat and tidy room that Spike quickly took a liking too.

"Wow if her room looks like that I wonder what mine will look like?" Spike thought out loud to himself. When he open the door to his room his jaw dropped and the cigarette that he once held in his mouth fell to the ground. His room had been painted a deep forest green that matched his hair and the carpet was a light blue that had small decoration of guns on it. His bed once unmade and covered with dirty sheets was now as big as Faye's with clean white sheets and a thick comforter. His clothes that had once covered the floor were now in a brand new drawer with a mirror above it just liked Faye's just it was a bit smaller. But what surprised him the most was a door in his room that he had never had before. Opening up the door was on of the best things he ever did. Inside the door was a room a bit bigger than his room that had been transformed into a gym. It had every single kind of work out equipment from his trusty punching bag to the smallest lightest weights. The room had a lighter forest green carpet and was lit by a huge light on the ceiling. But was made the room so amazing was a huge window that covered almost half of the room.

"Spike………Spike where are you!" Spike snapped out of his trance when he heard Jet call.

"I'm in my room" Jet soon came into the gym and smirked at his friends reaction.

"You like it?"

"Was this your idea?"

"No it was all Faye's idea, during the time that you had been gone she got the idea that if you came back that she would fix your room up and make you a gym and then make you her personal slave. I was against it from the start, but when I saw how well she fixed it up I kind of used it. Sorry."

"It's okay, she wanted to make me her personal slave?"

"Hey I had no idea what was going through that woman's head at the time, so you can ask her your self. By the way, how did you little reunion go?" Jet asked hoping to get a good story.

"Actually it went great, she got a little racked up when she first saw me but then completely warmed up. I really like the way that she's turned out believe it or not. She took me to that little diner up the street from the school and she told me almost everything. I still can't believe that she's going out with Andy; she deserves so much more." Spike said indignantly.

"Sounds like somebody's jealous." Jet replied with amusement in his voice.

"I am not jealous Jet, I'm beginning to think that maybe your spending too much time with the girls. You're starting to reek of femininity." Spike countered with a smirk.

Jet was just about to open his mouth to say something to shut the little wise ass up, but quickly closed it when he heard the hanger door open and close.

"That must be Anita, she promised me that she would come by a bit earlier before Faye came to hang out and chill with me. Ever since the girls moved out I get lonely so they come over and have dinner here. Anita comes here early and leaves here late. She says this is were all of her greatest memories are and she likes just to hang out here even if it's to take a nap on the couch."

"Jet I'm here, where are you!?"

"I'm in Spike's room, Spike's here as well!" Jet yelled back.

Anita ran into the room holding a shopping bag in one hand and her forehead in her other. "Hey Jet where's the first aid kit?"

Jet immediately went over to Anita to check out her head. When she removed her hand, Spike saw a huge gash on the right side of her head.

"Spike I need you to get the first aid kit, it's in the bathroom under the sink." Jet ordered not taking his eyes away from Anita. Spike nodded and quickly ran to the bathroom. Looking under the sink he grabbed the fist aid kit and ran back into the room.

"Anita that's doesn't look like something you would get if you hit your head on the corner of you desk, I'm having a hard time believing you." Jet said while applying antiseptic on her head.

"What did she say happened?"

"She said that when she was about to leave she cell phone fell off her desk and when she went to pick it up she bashed her head against the edge of it." Jet replied in a disbelieving voice.

"I'm telling the truth I-" But she was cut off when Jet showed her a small piece of glass that he had pulled out of the gash.

"Then explain this, your desk is wooden and this is glass. Anita is it him?" Jet asked in a concerned voice.

Anita's eyes fell to the ground. "Yes, he keeps on trying to get me in bed with him."

Spike who had been quiet the entire time finally had enough. He needed to know everything that had been going on. Walking quickly to the door he locked it and sat down.

"Spike what the hell did you do that for?"

"I think that this is very unfair to me, you guys are talking about something that I should know about. Now I'm not going to unlock this door until I get all of the answers I want."

"Fine now what do you want to know?" Jet asked in a somewhat annoyed voice. He knew that Spike always wanted to know about everything that was going on around him, but he didn't have to hold them hostage to get it.

"First off who the hell is threatening you like that? Secondly what the hell is going on and why haven't you said anything about it, and thirdly, why the hell did you change you name to Anita?"

" I changed my named to Anita because that was my mother's name. That's basically the only thing I remember about her except that I look like and exact replica of her when she was my age. I have a picture of her in my room, I'll show it to you later." Anita explained hoping to get off the subject of the person.

"But you still have to tell me why the hell someone is threatening you and who the hell he or she is."

Anita sighed and spoke, "His name is Akita Hazama we went out with each other when we were juniors in high school. He was the popular stud and I was the new girl. We were study buddies for a technology project, and while me being me I was able to get things done in minutes, when for others it would have taken hours. After a few months of being friend our relationship went to the next level; we have been going out since."

"That still doesn't explain to me why he's doing all of these things to you."

"I'm getting to that, anyway about 6 months ago he found out that I was Radical Edward; I told him that I have left that behind and he believed it for a while until he saw me with mom bounty hunting."

"Mom"

"Faye"

"Oh"

"Anyway, ever since then he has made a goal to bed Radical Edward; at first it was trying to make me feel comfortable, and almost coaxed me into doing it, but I realized what was going on before anything happened. Then afterwards I broke up with him, but he still keeps on coming back. Lately he's been leaving me alone, but today I came home and he was in the house; I have no idea how he got the key and he just tried to force himself on me."

Jet who was shocked to here this was the first to speak. "Why didn't you tell me this is what going on. You told me that he was trying to have sex with you but you didn't tell me that he was trying to hurt you."

"I didn't know it would get this bad. This is the first time he's physically tried to hurt me, but I don't know if I want to go home, I'm real scared. I got this cut because he threw a glass at my head. There you know what's going on can I please go now."

"Yes you may go right after a have a small word with you." With that Spike unlocked the door and opened it for Jet to leave. When Jet was out of the room he looked at Anita and spoke.

"How would you like it if I taught you self-defense. From what I hear this guy could be trouble and I don't want the only kid I can tolerate getting hurt." Spike smirked and then grimaced when Anita punched him playfully on the arm. Damn that girl could pack a punch!

"Sure that would be great, when can we start?"

"As soon as the black and blue mark on my arm clears up. You've got a strong punch there. I hate to say it but you get it from-"

"My father, I know I'm not proud of it but his strength is in me."

"By the way, does Faye know about this?"

"No I haven't told her yet."

"You really should, she cares a lot about you, it's really easy to see. You know more than anyone that she would help you out with anything."

"Your right, I'll tell her later okay, let's get going mom's here and she's probably already got dinner cooking. Hmm T-bone steak."

Spike chuckled at Anita; she had a bit of drool coming out of the side of her mouth. They both went out of Spike room and into the living room.

Dinner that night was wonderful; everybody laughed and talked. They all forgot about their problems and troubles and enjoyed Spike's first night back on to the Bebop. At one point Spike commented on Faye's weight and Faye pulled her gun out at him, which made the night even more entertaining. After dinner they all gathered around the living room and talked. Ein was their and gave Spike a bite on the leg and a lick on the face as a welcome and a warning saying that if he ever left again that there would be grave consequences. All in all the night of Spike's return was a very bright one indeed.

Alrighty chapter 6 is complete and please as I said send me some of you ideas for this story by e-mail. Oh yeah please don't expect me to up-date very quickly okay so please don't flame me and as always please review.

Blue Vixen


	7. Surprises and Tribulations

OMG! I am so sorry I had just realized that you didn't know who Michelle was in the 5th chapter. I hope that this chapter helps out because Michelle will become a very important character, and I got a little ahead of myself, please forgive me! I haven't been able to up-date my life has been so crazy lately that its driving me into insanity. Anyway thank you all for your wonderful reviews and hopefully I will be able to fulfill your requests, and create some new and interesting plots for you guys. Someone asked me if this was a reposted story, the answer is yes. Something happened and I begrudgingly had to delete and start over. But everything is fine now. Alrighty then as usual please R&R and enjoy the story!

Surprises and Tribulations

Over the next few weeks Spike learned a lot of new things. He learned that Faye still the hot-headed shrew when she wanted to be, Jet had become an excellent chef, and Anita was the fastest learning person in martial arts he had ever seen. Within the first two weeks she had already mastered blocks and punches. She also made a formidable sparring partner. Her moves were quick and agile, not to mention, she being her flexible self was very fluid and consistent in her attacks making Spike all the more proud.

"Alright Anita lets get started." Spike said after doing their usual warm up which consisted of push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, pull-up, and jogging. All in all it took about 2 and a half-hours. They usually woke up at the crack of dawn and did this and had the rest of the morning reviewing techniques and moves. They would keep this up for 30 minutes and then Spike would either spar with her or teach her a new move and the would practice it until she got it right, which of course wasn't too long.

"Okay just let me get a drink." Anita went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water but before she took a drink she looked at it intently.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how you and water are so much alike."

"How is that?"

"Your never in the same place, always moving and never stopping, you can be calm and relaxed and you can be rough and vicious, and then you can be both, wavered but in control. Yanno I never realized it until just now, you an me are a lot alike."

Spike looked at her and then realized that she was right, both of them were very similar. Both had difficult pasts, both were always moving, and both were just like water. Spike smiled and looked up, Anita was a very smart person, but what she said made him believe that she was older and wiser than she seemed.

"How about we skip training today, besides you have school and I don't want angry Faye to come and kill me if she finds out that you were you were up this early and fell asleep during class today."

"I don't fall asleep in class."

"Better be safe than sorry."

Spike had a bad encounter with Faye one morning. He had finished up the last of the coffee and there was no more left, and well let's just say that Spike can go a day without coffee, but Faye can't, so out came 'Mean Faye' and Spike hasn't touch the coffee pot unless he knows Faye's had her cup, there is more coffee that can be made, or she's not insight. Spike still has a bump on his head to prove it and swears that the bump is going to be permanent.

"Still scared of mom?"

"Very."

"Alright then I'll start breakfast and then head down to school, SAT's are coming up and I want to be prepared, and I'm telling you I'm going to go crazy."

"You've always been crazy." Spike pointed out.

"I'm going to ignore that." With that she headed toward the kitchen leaving Spike to himself. It was already 7:30 and he wanted to take a shower. Heading down to the shower he was to engross with his thoughts to notice that someone was already in there.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

There stood Faye in all her glory and Spike just stood there not knowing what to. He watched as Faye fumbled to cover her with and just now noticing how beautiful she was. His self-conscious was right she had changed. Her body was toned and muscular, there wasn't an inch of fat on her. Except on her chest, right above her breasts, was a scar as large as a tennis ball, it was shaped like an arrowhead.

"GET OUT!" Faye screeched at the top of her lungs, her face was red with embarrassment and anger. Spike quickly came to his senses and shut the door and just stood there remembering what he had just saw. Knowing he was going to get it later he quickly retreated to his room hoping that Faye wouldn't find him there.

At Anita's High School

Anita quickly ran up the stairs as the ball rang hoping that her teacher would not give her detention.

"Hey Anita, hows it goin' girl?" Michelle called out. Michelle has been Anita's best friend for the last 4 years. She already knew that she was Radical Edward bit didn't give a monkey's uncle about it. Michelle had shoulder length fire red hair and leaf green eyes making her one of the most popular girls in the school. She was just as tall as Anita and just as smart. Both Anita and Michelle shared a common interest in animals, and at this point she was in a pre veterinary center and was at the top of her class. She and Anita told each other everything.

"How are you doin?"

"I'm doing fine, oh and Akita has been looking for you. He said he wanted to talk to you about something. Do you think it's about what he did to you? How's your head by the way?"

"Awww man, I really don't want to talk to that creep and god knows what he wants to talk to me about, and my head is fine. I've been telling you that for the last what 3 weeks!"

"So how are those martial art lessons coming along?"

"There are great and I'm so ready for anyone to challenge me, especially Akita Hazama." Anita growled the last part making Michelle take a step back.

"Whoa chill girl, just remember it's Monday you don't have any classes with him nor do you see him."

"And to think I was once upset about today, anyway do you want to come over today, I'll give you a tour of the Bebop and I'll let you meet Spike."

"You really mean it?" Even after being friends for so many years Michelle had never been on the Bebop or met Jet and had only heard stories of Spike which always left Michelle want to meet him.

"Yup, just meet me outside at the fountain after school kay."

"I gotcha, alright then I'll see you after school." She replied as the bell rang. Both grabbed their things from their locker and went their separate ways.

At Faye's Apartment

Faye ran into her apartment and went straight towards her room; she had overslept! The Principle is going to kill her, that were thoughts as she dashed to and fro grabbing articles of clothing and jewelry. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her waist and she felt kisses on her neck.

"Andy stop, I'm going to be late."

"You're already late, just call in sick." He replied huskily in her ear making it hard for her to breathe.

"I can't I have a staff meeting and the kids are presenting a report today." She managed to rasp out.

"All right all right, you can go, but you'll have to make it up to me tonight." Andy said cheerily as he released her.

"Fine what do you want?"

"I want what every man wants…………a nice homemade steak for dinner with some delicious side dishes." He finished with a laugh. Her face was red with embarrassment.

"What did you think I wanted?"

"Sex"

Andy laughed. "Honey I would never expect that from you, if we were married yes, but I just enjoy your cooking at the moment."

Faye sighed with relief, even after all these years she was still afraid; she thought she had gotten over that. Andy had a way of making her nervous, where it is harmlessly scaring her, or just plain joking around. She immediately shrugged it off and continued to get ready. Andy had been nothing but good to her; she had nothing to fear.

"So what are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to stop over at the clinic and see what I can do." Andy had become a certified vet, and was good at it. He was on of the most popular vet in the city and people came to see him from all over. Monday fortunately was a slow day for the clinic. He specialized in big animals such as horses, but also took any other animal that needed his help.

"Alright, then what time should I expect you home tonight?"

"Probably around 6:30 at the most."

"Okay I've really got to go know so I'll see you later."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Andy made a small pouting face as face went up to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He smiled and watched her leave the house. He already knew that Spike was back on board and he had no problem.

"ANDY REMIND ME TO DO SOMETHING REAL BAD TO SPIKE OKAY!"

"Why!"

"HE WALKED ON ME IN THE SHOWER THIS MORNING!"

"WHAT!?!"

Faye couldn't respond, she was already out of the house and into the elevator. He sighed; he realized that every day he was becoming more and more protected of her and less in love with her. He was beginning to thing of her as a younger sister then anything else and he had no idea what to do about it. Shrugging it off he got himself ready for a day at the clinic.

The End of Anita's School Day

Anita went straight towards the fountain; she just finished up a huge project and didn't notice the time.

"What's the hurry?"

Anita stopped and whirled around and there leaning on one of the lockers was Akita Hazama. Akita had dark brown hair, and was about 6'1. The only thing unusual about him was his eye; his eyes were silver with small black dots. He was the most popular guys in school and was used to getting what he wanted.

"What do you want Hazama."

"Still won't call me by my name, huh well that can change."

"And how is that?"

"The same way I took care of you a couple weeks ago.'

"Well sorry to burst your bubble buddy, but that's not gonna happen. The past few weeks I've been training and if you can't leave me alone, I will make sure you have nothing to bother me with."

"You can't beat me, if you didn't forget I've taken martial arts my whole life, there's no way you can beat me. Face it sugar, you're under my control."

"Whatever." With that she ran out to the fountain to meet Michelle, leaving Akita alone in the hallway.

'_You will be mine Radical Edward, I swear it'_ Akita thought as he walk out of the school the opposite way.

Well that's Chapter 7! I want to say thank you to all of you who reviewed me! Your reviews are so encouraging so please keep it up! But until next time I'm gonna have to say………See Ya!

Fox Xanatos

P.S. Michelle is pronounced Mee-shell, kay I just wanted to cover that. Also I made Akita's voice to sound specifically like Tony Dracon's from the Disney show Gargoyles. Deep, husky, mysterious, and almost deadly. Sorry to waste you time.

8p


	8. Key To Her Heavy Heart

A/N:: Okay, okay I finally got enough up-dates to encourage me to continue. I want to say thank you to everybody who reviewed me; they were very helpful and gave me the extra boost I needed. Recently there was a death within my personal life and it took a toll on me, but now I feel up to it so put it short here's the 8th chapter.

The Key to Her Heavy Heart

"Okay who would like to present their report first?" Faye asked her class.

A whisper of murmurs went through the class, the report was hard and the topic was a bit personal. Regardless, the class in the beginning had seemed excited at it, and had been willing to do it.

The report was an oral presentation on what they wanted to be when they got older, how the hoped to achieve it, what was the significance of the occupation, and what they were hoping to accomplish within the role of occupation. Many were excited and were nervous, but over all they were nervous because they hoped that their presentation would make their teacher happy.

Throughout the years, Faye had become the most loved teacher in the school. Not only were she fun and her stories fun, but she treated them like adults and always was fair with what she did. Practically the whole school looked up to her for ideas and solutions. Her stories brought excitement to the class and great encouragement, and everyone was always willing to do 100 in her class.

"Anyone, oh cmon guys I don't bite, what you did couldn't of been that bad I mean do I have to tell you of what I used to do as a kid?" Faye asked in fake exasperation causing the tension in the class to drop dramatically and cause a round of light laughter through the room. One boy in the back raised his hand.

"I'll go first, Faye"

Faye looked to the back of the room and smiled.

"Sure come on down Samson and face your doom."

Samson a rather good looking kids was the quietest kid she had ever met. She was happy that she was able to help him become more out spoken. As he walked up to the front of the class, he seemed to change. His once nervous face changed into one of a proud person, holding his head high as though no matter what someone says he would be proud to do what he was going to do and stick with it.

"As you all know, the assignment was to describe what our motives where when we are able to achieve them. Mine is one of an unusual, but regardless I have found that this is what I do best. I wish to be a play therapist for autistic children. As an older sibling who has a younger sibling with autism I believe that it is something I can do.

Play therapy is the social interaction with a child or person by playing games and learning how they live and what they do to cope with their problem.

Autism is a developmental disorder that disables the person to interact with others. You can kind of say that they are in their own little fantasy world and they can't break out of it. Although it might seem bad on all levels, autistic people are actually able to see far beyond their comprehension, which still amazes me to no end.

The process of becoming a therapist now a day is very difficult on account of having to go to Medical School and taking courses in college on brain development. Not to mention learning to cope with such a challenge as to deal with children that probably doesn't really know who they are, is extremely emotional for people who wish to help them.

I believe that I can figure out a way to cure autism as well as helping the child learn who they really are and what they can do."

Faye looked at Samson in awe, never once in the entire year had he spoken so much. This topic really shined a new light on him.

"That was an amazing report Samson. I can see that this is an occupation and dream means a lot to you. I'm very proud of you for coming up and here and sharing your report. What do you say kids? Wasn't his report great?" She looked at her class.

"That was amazing!" Came from one of the girls in the class.

"Ya, I loved the presentation!" Came another kid.

"You have to tell me more about this later during lunch okay!" Said one of the boys.

"Thanks everybody I'm really glad you liked this report." Samson replied red at the face from all the attention he was receiving, and walked back to his seat earning pats and slaps on the back.

Faye smiled and spoke "Anyone else want to go, we still have 30 minutes left. She smile widen as she saw all of the kid raise their hands eager to present and please their teacher.

Back Aboard the Bebop

"Here is the gym that me and Spike use every morning" Anita told Michelle.

"Spike and I, cmon Anita for a genius you really have bad grammar." Michelle teased and giggled as Anita stuck out her tongue in a childish fashion.

"Cmon I still have some more things to show you." Anita had already shown her all of the bedrooms, kitchen, hanger, all of the zipcrafts, the living room, and the gym. She still had yet to introduce Michelle to Spike who was lounging outside on the small patio on the outside of the Bebop.

"So how's it going at the veterinary clinic, you work with Andy right?"

"Yup its so much fun, but I still have yet to be allowed to perform a surgery by myself."

"Don't worry you'll get you chance soon, it just takes some time."

"I hope so I'm getting a little bored with cleaning out the cages, you know I can now recognize which poop belongs to which animal, that's relatively sad."

"Information that was totally not needed."

Both walked out on to the patio just to see Spike running after Ein who just happened to have Spike's shoe in his mouth. "Ein give me my shoe! I need that and don't you dare chew it up I love this pair! I swear to god if I didn't think of Anita as a daughter and didn't give a crap about how she felt about you I would have cooked and eaten you already."

Ein suddenly let the shoe go and went right up to Spike and sniffed him. Then jumped on him, as if telling him that even though he was a different species he felt the same way.

"I'm glad we came to an understanding." Spike smirked and grabbed his shoe before Ein could get to it again.

"Ahem"

Spike turned around to see a giggling Anita and a red headed girl who had her hand to her mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to break loose.

"Ummm……….you just saw that didn't you?"

"Every single second of it. Glad that you think of me that way Spike-O." Said Anita walking past him over to where Ein sat and picked him up. Her expression turned solemn.

"You've got to stop running around like that, your not as young as you used to be, I don't want to you to over work yourself." She brought him into a hug and rocked him back and forth. As much as she loved Ein she knew that he was getting older by the minute and at this time anything could happen to him. And it scared her, he was her only companion for a large portion of her life and it was hard to imagine her life without him.

Spike watched intently as she talked to him and held him close. He never knew what it was like to man's best friend as a companion, but he was sure that it was a bond that was very strong, and if broken would be heart breaking.

"So your Spike, huh?"

Spike looked away from Anita to see that redheaded girl that was trying not to laugh at him a few moments ago.

"Ya, that's me and you are?"

"Forgive me, I'm Michelle, I'm Anita's best friend or do you still call her Ed?"

"No we all call her Anita."

"She seems to be very close to him doesn't she." Michelle replied changing the subject, turning her attention to Anita and Ein, who was still in her arms.

"Hmm." Was the only reply. "As a child she was very strange and always hung out with Ein. I never knew that the bond between them was so strong. It makes me wonder on what a wonderful friendship that they have created that no one but them have." Spike said carefully.

"The relationships between a human and animal have always brought great happiness to both sides. I guess that animals and humans are more alike then we seem to believe."

"I like you already."

"Why is that?"

"I like people who can up-hold civil conversations. I would like to speak with you more often."

"I would like that very much, I love the Bebop. It's amazing and from all the stories I've heard I'm sure that everybody's very close to one another."

"Your right you can almost call this place, the home of the Dysfunctional Family. That's an interesting title." Spike smirked at the idea.

"You're telling me" Came a voice behind them causing both Michelle and Spike to jump slightly. Anita was there still holding Ein and smiling. "I heard your conversation. I agree with you guys. I have to tell mom about the Dysfunctional Family thing, its too funny." She replied chuckling.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry, anyone up for sandwiches." She yelled as she walked into the living room of the Bebop. Ein still in her arms.

"Sounds great, by the way where's Jet I haven't seen him all day!"

"He's out catching a bounty, didn't you see the note on the fridge?"

"Apparently not."

"No shit."

"That's no way for a lady to speak."

"Well I wasn't raised by a goddess you know.'

"That's right you were raised by the shrew of all shrews."

"Hey! Watch it, she's still my mother. Besides I just got this all on tape."

"WHAT!!!" Spike's eyes widened as he ran into the kitchen to see Anita holding a tape recorder.

"Mom asked me to get you on tape to show to the class. I thought this would be a great example." Anita smirked mischievously.

"Give me that!" Spike lunged for the recorder in her hand but all he grabbed was air as she quickly moved out of the way. Running into her room she locked the door and put the tape recorder in her secret stash area.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Spike was pissed. "I'm dead, this is going to be as bad a the coffee incident." He lightly touch the bump on his head that was given to him by the fist of the woman he had been living around for the last few years, and winced.

Michelle just smiled and shook her head. Anita had warned her about the craziness and was completely fine with it. Finishing up the sandwiches she sat down at the dining room table where Spike was and handed him his sandwich.

"It won't be that bad. Faye's changed a lot, who know she might find it humorous." Michelle said trying to lighten the mood.

"Might is the key word here. If she doesn't I don't even want to think of the consequences."

"Hey look, Faye's a great person and believe me, I know a great person when I see one. She's an amazing mother and a fabulous teacher who is loved by many people."

"What does this have to do with me and my predicament?"

"All I'm saying is that Faye isn't the same person you left 4 years ago. She's changed and sure she's still the same in many different aspects, but she has changed in more ways then anyone can count. I'm mean when did it ever occur to you that everything that Anita is, is because Faye helped her. You can't judge appearances any more Spike, you need to really learn to observe your actions as well as hers now."

Spike listened and had to admit, she was right and all this time he had been selfish and believed that she was the same and never giving a damn that she had changed and that maybe what he was saying was wrong. He was giving himself the wrong impression and making her the bad guy over nothing.

"Your right, your absolutely right, Faye has done nothing to me to make her the bad guy. I guess I'm going to have to work on some things."

"No shit Sherlock" Both Spike and Michelle jumped at the extra voice behind them.

"STOP DOING THAT!!" Both Spike and Michelle screamed simultaneously, making Anita look at them as if they had each grown another head.

"The world still doesn't make sense." Anita muttered with a sigh and sat down to eat her sandwich.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

The End of the Day on the Bebop

Spike walked through the silent hallway of the bedroom area. Anita and Jet had passed out after dinner. Jet had successfully gotten the bounty, which made them 2 million wuloongs richer.

Spike stopped suddenly at Faye's door, he leaned in closer and heard small sobs coming from inside the room. Opening her door he saw her holding a picture and crying softly.

"Faye……are you okay? Do want to tell me?"

Faye looked at Spike and started sobbing harder.

"Faye tell me what's wrong?"

"We had an oral presentation in my class today. They had to tell us what they wanted to be when they go older and the process in which they could achieve it." She said softly.

"Is there more?"

"One kid said that he wanted to be a play therapist for autistic children. I got a flashback from my past."

"Go on"

"I had a little brother who was autistic, he's in suspended animation as we speak. He had severe autism, but………despite that he's was my brother and I loved him so much. He's still the little eight year old that I remember. Here's a picture of him."

Spike took the picture and looked at it. There in the picture was a 20 year old Faye and an 8 year old little boy with blue hair but the same beautiful green eyes and bright smile that his sister possessed. They were both bundled up in clothing playing in the snow. The smile on both of their faces was enough to make Spike smile sadly.

"I'm sorry Faye. Life has been hard on you, but I'm sure that we can get your brother back if you want. I'll even help you."

"Really you really mean it, Spike?"

"Yes."

Faye through herself into his arms and cried. "Thank you Spike you have no idea how much this means to me. I love my little Akeila."

"Akeila?"

"That's his name, I've always envied it, it was such a nice name."

Spike looked at the picture again and smiled. Akeila fitted the young boy. He wondered were they would get the money to get him back but he would worry about it later.

"You need some sleep Faye, your gonna get sick."

No response. Spike lifted her slightly and realized that she had fallen asleep on him and was gripping him tightly. Sighing he lifted her bridal style and carried her to her bed. He was just about to leave when he felt something grab him.

"Please stay, I need someone right now." Faye said lightly, she was thankful it was dark so Spike couldn't see her blushing face.

Spike didn't respond he just slipped off his shoes and slid silently into the bed. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close he instantly fell asleep, as did Faye.

Unknown to them a smiling shadow watched from the doorway. Anita had watched the entire scene unfold. Not surprisingly things were working out the way she expected. Now all she had to do was get enough money to get Akeila in their custody and play matchmaker. She smirked at the ideas that came to mind and slowly shut the door and walked off to her room with Ein at her heels.

A/N:: Alrighty then I've up-dated!! How was it?! I need reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed me and by the way check out Kendra Luehr's new story called Bleed for Me. Its great and I highly recommend it. I want to just say this quickly I've got a ton of things to do during the next two months or so, not to mention my dad went off to London (Luck!) for a little while so things have been very hectic. So I'm just going to say I won't be able to up-date quickly but it will happen.

You're probably wondering why I choose Faye to have and autistic brother. The answer, I live in a world surrounded with kids with autism, aspergers, tourettes, ADD, ADHD, LD, anxiety, social interaction disorder, bipolar, mental retardation, and many more.

Many times when you're hanging out with your friend, they will sometimes imitate people that have these problems. It hurts. When people make fun of us it hurts, weather we show it or not. We desperately want to fit into the world that we live in, and when we are teased we think that we don't belong. So the next time one of your friends makes fun of us, please stop them, and when you see someone get teased because of who they are, please stand up for them. We're not monsters, or freaks of nature, we just have some problems that cannot be helped without medication. We just want to live our lives normally with you.

P.S. If you want to know more about these disorders, please e-mail me and I will send you a webpage that lists and explains many common and uncommon disorders.

Fox Xanatos


End file.
